Loss of Control
by RDana
Summary: Miranda discovers she cannot control everything... *English is not my mother-tongue and I have Beta for my fics. Any mistakes are because they were overlooked. * My Beta in this fic is teenybirdy
1. Chapter 1

_Hi readers,_

 _a new fic...it will be a short one._

 _Rdana_

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

 **Townhouse: 9 pm**

Caroline and Cassidy were spending the next five days with their father and Miranda had no idea what to do with herself.

Patricia had passed away two months ago after being hit by a car. The Second Assistant, that was with her at the time, suffered minor injuries. The man that hit them, would be spending the rest of his poor life in jail.

And now, Miranda is in her home, alone, wondering what her First Assistant, Andrea might be doing. The feelings for her First Assistant were growing and she, for the first time in her life, was not able to properly deal with her emotions.

Andrea was promoted around five months before, when Emily needed to take an emergency trip to England to see her family. The former First Assistant came back three months later and now worked with Nigel.

Miranda was lost in thought. She found it happened more than she would like and all of her thoughts were of that girl, that silly girl who had captured her heart without her consent.

A very loud noise brought back Miranda to reality suddenly and she moved to the stairs. Looking down, a scene she never expected to see, and one that horrified her. It had the same impact on her as when Cassidy broke her arm. She shook, not trusting at her legs to deal with the weight of her size zero frame.

The scene was horrifying. Andrea was on the floor, blood running down her arm, the dry cleaning at the floor.

Miranda forgot about everything. Moving as fast as she could on her trembling legs, she ran downstairs to see what might have happened to Andrea.

The girl had never had an accident in the two years that she'd been working at Runway. The opposite, she was always careful and attentive to everything.

"Andrea?"

 **5 minutes before**

Andrea was not feeling well and the rain outside didn't help at all. She had too much heavy stuff in her hands, she felt she could not trust in her body to complete the simple task from before. They were as simple as always, but now, she felt she held the weight of the world in her hands.

As soon as she put the book on the table, she lost her balance with the dresses in her hands and then the noise of something breaking, the sharp pain in her arm, and blood.

A voice that she would recognize anywhere was calling her and she looked up, taking her eyes from the book, now covered with drops of her blood.

Andrea was worried that her time at the magazine and especially with Miranda would now be at an end with this accident. She started to cry. "Mi-Miranda sorry about the book. I am soooo soorryyyy."

"What?" Miranda was speechless. What was this girl is sorry about? She was hurt, with blood seeping from her body, and was apologising? "Andrea, where are you hurt?"

"Hurt?"

"Yes. Where?"

Before Andrea could respond to her, Miranda looked into the girl eyes and all the shine disappeared, leaving a very distressing image in Miranda's mind.

And like that, this was Miranda's last memory of the woman she'd learned how to love but had never had the opportunity to tell, ' _I love you'_.

On that day, Miranda Priestly lost control of her heart, loss control of herself and became someone much more frightened than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi readers,_

 _After a long hiatus, here is the second chapter of the fic. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _Long time since update cos life is difficult at the moment..._

 _About the last reviews:_

 _fallenqueens. Here is the second one, hope you enjoy it._

 _karla05. No death involved in this fic :)_

 _kishaweisha. Sorry for the delay, life is crazy nowadays._

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people.

 **2.**

It had been one year. One year of hell for anyone that worked at Runway. Miranda Priestly became worse than she ever was.

Caroline and Cassidy came back to their mother to find her totally lost in her thoughts and realized something big had happened. At Runway their mother was the same, maybe a bit more hard to please, but at the house was where the change was most significant.

Miranda spent months in therapy, without success. The image of Andrea's body, covered in blood, was a constant in her dreams every night. The truth was, she couldn't understand what happened that day.

When Andrea left Runway to travel to the townhouse with Roy, she was fine. As she came into the house, according to Roy description to the police, everything was calm and fine outside. After the police came to investigate, they discovered that a bullet had hit Andrea and the girl hadn't realized because she was too busy with her stuff.

The bullet came from the back of the townhouse, more specifically from the kitchen. Someone had been in the townhouse, a burglar or something worse and obviously, Miranda was the target. As Andrea arrived, the person for whatever reason, decided to kill her. Much to the delight of the "Page Six" and all the other sensationalist newspapers that made a lot of money from the situation.

" _Devil in Prada tries to kill First Assistant."_

" _Miranda Priestly with blood in her hands. The dragon attacked."_

Miranda decided to sell the townhouse shortly after because there were too many ghosts to still live there. The girls agreed and they moved to another place. The first days were spent at a hotel and then, a new townhouse, not far from the former one, but not on the same street.

During the past 12 months, she has visited Andrea at the hospital. The guilt from the young woman being there because of her, destroying her inside. If it was not her job to bring The Book and the clothes, Andrea would be alright and not in a coma for a year. At the same time, the Editor-in-Chief would no longer exist, being dead.

During the months following the attack, Miranda paid for the best detectives in the USA to discover what happened that night, and until now, there had been no results. There were two possible suspects but no proof of anything.

Miranda wanted the person, who put the woman that stole her heart, in prison. She wanted this person to have a death sentence. But more than anything, she wanted to be able to look to that brown eyes that melted her heart in a way no one else was able to before.

Now, walking down the hospital corridor, she is no longer followed by too many reporters since there is no news to be told. Andrea Elisabeth Sachs has been in a coma for one year, Miranda is still the worse nightmare in the fashion industry and the twins have been in an internship in London for almost three months. No news is good news, right?

She had learned that Andrea's bleeding was bad because of where the bullet hit her, not very far from the kidney. A lot of blood was lost and the girl needed to have three blood transfusions, but what made her lose consciousness was her brain. To avoid the worse, it had shut down.

Over the months Miranda almost became a doctor herself, reading all the books she could find about the situation Andrea was living. She knows the reality, but she still wants and needs to hope.

 **Andrea's room**

Miranda walked slowly through the doors, as she has been doing now every day for the last three months. Before the twins went to London, she had visited Andrea three times a week, with them.

The girls are grateful that their mother is alive, in part due to Andy being shot, but they hate to see her like that. All the energy, all the smiles, there is none around anymore.

As Miranda moved into the room, she was surprised. The doctor that had been taking care of Andrea for the last six months, was looking at his patient and smiling.

"Good afternoon Miranda."

"Dr Francis."

"I have good news."

"What kind of news?"

"Andrea's brain signals are higher than ever."

"And?"

"As you know, coma's have stages where the brain still produces small signals. And since I started to treat Andrea, her brain had become quieter all the time. However, since last night the levels are high and stronger."

"What does that mean?"

"She might wake up. She has been in an induced coma for one year but since I have been treating her I've been trying to reduce the level of drugs and Andrea has responded well to it, as I told you three months ago. Yesterday I decided to change it to the minimal level and the signals become extremely high. So, Miss Priestly, we need to speak about what happens next."

As the two of them left the room, the machines presented a new level of brain signals.

"Miranda..."

Andrea was in a strange place, she didn't recognize where, but it felt safe, calm and peaceful. And she loved it, she truly liked it, but she had been there for a long time. Some days she believed it was time to leave, and now, listening to the voice of the woman she learned to love, she decided it was time to return to her. It was time to see her dragon and the twins, as the most important things in her life.

Suddenly the doors of the room opened, nurses ran around and the doctor, who just started his talk with Miranda, returned to his patient's side. The Editor-in-Chief, struggling with her emotions, waited outside the room for news.

The time passed slowly than Miranda ever imagined possible. She realized the nurses and the doctor are back at her side, all smiling.

"Miranda. Andrea is awake, we are going to run some tests and see how she will react. It will be a long day."

"I shall wait."

At that moment Miranda Priestly, the Editor-in-Chief of Runway sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair nearby, not willing to be too far away from Andrea's room until a nurse could find a more appropriate place for her. She had been waiting a year to the exact day and would wait wherever necessary in order to see those brown eyes. And she would wait however long it took to see Andrea's wide smile again.

She would finally have control of her life back, because her life, for a long time, had been Andrea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys,_

 _this is an update after a long time. I hope you all enjoy it._

Disclaimer:

I do not own DWP and its characters; they belong to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I only own some characters, some of them already had been created and others might be in the near future of this fanfic. This fic is for entertainment and fun and, I do not own any money with the fic...

WARNING: There may be content that can disturb some people.

 **3.**

 **Hospital**

Miranda had been waiting patiently for almost an hour so far. To know her life would finally be hers again was a great relief.

One of the nurses who had been taking care of Andrea nodded to Miranda and smiled.

"Miss Priestly, I am so glad Miss Sachs has finally woken up."

"Me too."

"I am going to check on her. I just started work and heard the wonderful news. I will let you know how she is shortly."

As Maggie come into the room, a very tired but clearly awake Andrea smiled.

"Hello Miss Sachs. It is so good to see you."

"Hum...hi."

"I am going to check your vitals and after this your doctor will come and run some tests and..."

Andrea put her hand up to stall the flow of words.

"Where is Miranda? Is she alright? I remember that I was at the townhouse and…and..."

The nurse, in her late fifties, approached Andrea's bed and buzzed for the doctor.

Andrea started to feel lost, confused and agitated. The nurse, feeling the distress rolling off the young woman, placed her hand on Andrea's arm.

"Where the hell is Miranda?"

Miranda was still sitting outside waiting for Maggie to come out of the room when she heard Andrea's distressed voice. Not thinking of the consequences, she opened the door of the room. Worried blue eyes met brown distressed ones.

Andrea smiled at her and Miranda sighed in relief. The girl was fine.

"Miss Priestly, it is best if you wait outside."

During all her time at the hospital, Miranda had come to realize one thing, she needed to respect the team. They were professionals and they wanted the best for her Andrea.

"Why?"

Before Maggie could say anything, Dr Francis entered the room.

"Miss Sachs, I am glad to see you. Miss Priestly."

Miranda simply nodded at the doctor and look back towards the two women.

"Miranda, are you alright?"

The worried tone of voice made the doctor look at the older woman.

Maggie, knowing what was coming, took a piece of paper and wrote a note for the doctor.

"Miss Sachs..."

"Oh please, call me Andy."

"Andy, why would you think Miranda is not alright?"

At that question, Miranda decided to step closer to the bed. She needed to hear the reason while looking into Andrea's eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but she was on the stairs calling my name."

At her statement, Miranda's hand went to her mouth and her eyes started to water. She could not believe it. Andrea had no memories from that fateful day until now, they just didn't exist. The girl was living the same day and Miranda had lost a year of her life, unable to look into those bright brown eyes.

"Miss Priestly, please, wait outside."

Miranda moved in what seemed like slow motion. She has no idea how she would be able to put the pieces of her heart together. Throughout this year, she had become a different woman.

Now, with this new reality, she realized one thing. She had no control. She could not control this moment or take control of the year that had passed for her but was still the same for Andrea.

Andrea, looking how devastated Miranda seemed, tried to stand up but the doctor and the nurse stopped her. She looked towards them and frowned.

"Andy, we need to talk."


End file.
